Best choice
by havila7200
Summary: Will Eddie stay with Loren or will the ups and downs of fame break them apart? Will Chloe finally get the revenge she wants? Will Leah and Jeramy make it big in the music business?
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie** **and Loren were at rumor when Chloe and Dylan came in.**

Loren: They are walking over here.

Eddie: Just ignore them.

**Eddie leaned over the table and kissed Loren so sweetly. She was melting on the inside. Then, Chloe got to the table.**

Chloe: Hey Eddie

Eddie: What do you want

Chloe: I just wanted to see my fiancé.

Loren: He is not you fiancé! He loves me!

Chloe: No he doesn't.

Eddie: Yes I do!

Chloe: You will pay Loren!

Loren: ( sarcastically) I am so scared.

**Chloe went back to Dylan. Loren and Eddie finished eating and went to Eddie's penthouse.**

Loren: I have a new song for you to hear!

Eddie: I can't wait! Let me hear it!

Loren: Ok! Ok!

Loren plays the most beautiful song ever.

Loren: So, what did you think.

Eddie bends over and kisses her. They start making out on the piano bench. They get up to move to the couch and loren breaks the kiss for a moment and pushes Eddie onto the couch and jumps on top of him.

Loren: Let's go upstairs.

Eddie: Are you ready?

Loren: Yes.

Just then there is a knock.

Eddie: This better be a life or death emergency!

He opens the door.

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Person: Well I came to see the very sexy Loren Tate.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren: Get out!

Person: No! I love you!

Loren: Well Cam I hate you!

Cam forces his lips onto Loren's.

Loren ( pushes him off) : Get off me!

Eddie punched Cam in the face. Cam swung at Eddie and missed. Eddie put Cam in a headlock.

Loren: Eddie don't he is not worth it.

Eddie: Your right.

Eddie releases Cam and leaves with Loren. When Loren and Eddie get home they go up to bed. He starts kissing Loren's neck.

Loren: E-Eddie

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: S-Stop

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because I am tired!

Eddie: I can give you a energy boost!

Loren: No!

Eddie: Whatever you are acting so childish.

Loren: What did you say?

Eddie: -

Loren: You already said so you should be able to say it again.

Eddie: Sorry, I was being a jerk!

He wraps his arms around her waist.

Loren: Get off me

Loren threw a pillow at Eddie.

Eddie: I am sorry

Loren: Leave me alone!

Eddie: Fine I am going to Ian and Mel's.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: You said to leave you alone!

With that Eddie left. Loren couldn't believe Eddie was pressuring her like that!

At Ian and Mel's house

Ian and Mel were making out when there was a knock at the door.

Ian: Go away world!

Mel giggled. Ian got up to answer the door.

Eddie: Hey man!

Ian: This better be important!

Eddie: It is!

When they get in the house Mel is just getting off the phone.

Ian: Who was that?

Mel didn't respond she just shot Eddie the meanest look ever.

Ian: Mel! Earth to Mel!

Mel: sorry I got to go loren needs to talk to me.

Eddie: tell her I am so sorry!

Mel (sarcastically) : I can't wait to see what you did this time!

Ian gives Mel a kiss and she leaves.

Loren and Eddie's house

Loren hears a knock at the door and goes to get it.

Mel: Hey what's up

Loren (crying) : E-Eddie

Mel: It's ok Lo tell me.

Loren tells Mel what happened.

Mel: He is such a jerk!

Loren: I know!

Mel: I got to get going! Love you!

Loren: Bye Mel! Love you too! Tell Ian I said hi!

Mel: I will!

Ian and Mel's house

Ian: So what is so important?

Eddie tells Ian what happened.

Ian: You are in deep this time!

Just then Mel walks in the door. She walks over to Eddie and punches him so hard his nose starts to bleed!

Eddie: What was that for?!

Mel: Don't play stupid with me!

Ian: Maybe you should leave Eddie

Eddie: Yeah

Eddie leaves and goes home.

Loren and Eddie's house

Loren is in her and Eddie's bedroom with the door locked. She hears the open and slam shut. Before she knows it someone is trying to get in the bedroom.

Eddie: Let me in!

Loren: -

Eddie: I know your in there!

Loren: Go away!

Eddie: you know what at least Chloe and I had sex!


	3. Chapter 3

Loren: Eddie stay the hell away from me!

Eddie: Loren I didn't mean that!

Loren: Then why did you say that?

Eddie: -

Loren: See you have no reason

Just then eddie realized the door was never really locked, so he opened it to find find loren crying and tissues everywhere. This mad him feel worse.

Eddie: Loren I am so sorry

Loren: Go away!

Eddie: Not until you let me explain!

Loren: Fine!

Eddie: Sorry about pressuring you I was just trying to have some fun.

It came out really snappy! Loren started to cry!

Eddie: I didn't mean that!

Loren ran out of the house and Eddie followed.

Sorry It was short I didn't have a lot of time!


	4. Poll

Ok guys I want your opinion, do you think:

A: the fight between Eddie and Loren go on for another chapter

B: Eddie plans a surprise to win Loren back

C: Loren get in an accident and almost dies and Eddie feels horrible and makes it up to her.

PLEASE VOTE I WOULD LOVE SOMEONE ELSE'S OPINION! YOU CAN ALSO GIVE OTHER IDEAS


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so decided to do "A" this chapter and "B" the next.

OUTSIDE EDDIE AND LOREN'S HOUSE

Eddie: Loren come back!

Loren: No stay away from me!

Loren was about to get in her car when Eddie grabbed her arm.

Loren: Let go of me!

Eddie: no!

Eddie pulled Loren close to him and kissed her. In response Loren slapped Eddie as hard as she could.

She got in her car and drove off. Eddie called Ian

PHONE CALL

Eddie: Hey Ian

Ian: Hey mate

Eddie: can you come over I really messed up this time

Ian: ok

NORA AND MAX'S HOUSE

Nora and max were talking when there was a knock at the door. They opened it to find a crying Loren outside.

Nora: What happened?

Loren: E-Eddie.

Max: What did that boy do this time?

Loren told max and Nora the whole story.

EDDIE AND LOREN'S HOUSE

Ian: so what did you do this time?

Eddie told Ian everything that happened.

Ian: You should call her.

Right when Eddie grabbed his phone he got a text.

MESSAGE

_Loren 3_

_We are over!_

Eddie began to sob on Ian's shoulder.

Eddie: what did I do man, what did I do.


	6. Chapter 5

EDDIE AND LOREN'S HOUSE

Ian: Mate what happened?

Eddie: She said that we are over.

Ian: She doesn't mean that, she is probably just upset.

Eddie: I hope!

NORA AND MAX'S HOUSE

Loren: There I ended it.

Max: Are you sure you want to end it?

Loren: YES!

Max gets a call from Eddie.

On the phone

Eddie: Is Loren there?

Max: Yes.

Eddie: Can I talk to her?

Max: I guess.

Eddie: Great!

Loren: What do you want?

Eddie: Please come over!

Loren: fine!

LOREN AND EDDIE'S HOUSE

Eddie is finishing preparing for Loren's surprise when there is a knock at the door.

Eddie: Hi Loren!

Loren: Hey Eddie W-what's all this?

Loren looked around to see roses everywhere and candles.

Eddie: Oh that?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: Loren I am sorry, I love you so much please forgive me!

Loren: I-ii


	7. Chapter 6

Eddie P.O.V.

Eddie: I understand if you say no.

Loren: Eddie I forgive you.

Eddie: yay!

They kiss for a while, then there is a knock at the door.

Eddie: Who could it be?

Eddie opened the door.

Eddie: Get out!

Tyler: No! I came to see Loren.

Eddie: Why?

Loren hugs Tyler and I got mad. Why did she hug him?

Loren: Hey Ty.

Eddie: Why is going on here?

Loren: Tyler is my brother.

Tyler: yeah, she was going to tell you before you broke her heart.

I pushed Tyler up against the wall.

Eddie: shut up

Tyler: well it is true.

Loren: guys stop!

Eddie: I can't believe you didn't tell me.

Loren: well I was going to.

Eddie: your right I am sorry

Tyler left.

Loren: I got to go I have a recording session.

Eddie: ok love you.

Loren: love you too.

Loren left. I pulled out my phone and called Chloe.

Eddie: hey

Chloe: hey Eddie

Eddie: can you come over?

Chloe: sure.

When Chloe got there I pushed her up against the wall. Should I really do this? Chloe pulled my shirt off and we went upstairs. After about 20 minutes upstairs I hear the door close.

Loren P.O.V.

When I walk in I hear noise upstairs then, I hear Eddie. I run upstairs to find him in bed with Chloe and they are naked.

Loren: OH MY GOD!

Eddie: this is not what it looks like!

I storm out of the house and go right to Mel and Ian's.


	8. Chapter 7

Loren's P.O.V.

Loren gets in the car and goes to Mel and Ian's house. She knocks on the door and Mel answers the door.

Loren: Mel I need to talk to you.

Mel: Come in.

Loren: I went to a recording session today and when I got home I saw Eddie and Chloe doing it.

Mel: That jerk.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mel got up and got it.

Mel: Get out!

Eddie's P.O.V.

I ran after Loren and saw her get in her car so I got in mine i followed her and I ended up and Mel and Ian's house. I waited while before I went in. I knocked on the door and Mel answered it.

Mel: Get out!

Eddie: I need to see Loren.

Mel: Are you sure because you and Chloe seem to be close.

Eddie: YES!

Mel: Fine.

Eddie: Hey Lo.

Loren: Go away!

Eddie: I was being stupid.

Loren: No I was stupid to ever thing that you loved me.

Eddie: I do love you.

Loren: No you don't.

With that Loren stormed out. When I ran outside I saw her and Chloe fighting.

Chloe: I told you he would come back to me.

Loren: I don't care.

Chloe: Good, now I can take full advantage of his money.

Eddie: What did you say?

Chloe: Nothing

Eddie: Don't lie to me.

Chloe: This is all her fault.

Chloe looked over to where Loren was standing.

Chloe: Where did she go?

What do you think Loren should do?

A - stay single

B - forgive Eddie but just be friends

C - forgive Eddie and continue there relationship

D - go out with someone new


	9. Chapter 8

**Loren's P.O.V.**

As soon as Chloe and Eddie were both side tracked I ran out of there. I jumped in my car and went to my spot. I thought about things and decided I would give Eddie a chance to tell me his side of the story. So I called him.

_~ On the phone ~_

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hey

Loren: I decided to let you have a chance to tell me your side. Meet me at our spot.

With that Loren hung up.

**Eddie's** **P**.**O**.**V**

On my way to our spot I stopped at the flower shop,the candy store and Kay jewelers. I got some red roses and heart shaped candy and a diamond necklace. When I got there I was Loren crying.

Eddie: Loren I am so sorry I don't know why I did that. I love you so much and I would rather be dead than have to live without you. I want you to have these flowers and chocolates and this necklace even if you say no to the next question. Will you get back together with me?

**Should she say:**

**a: yes**

**b: no**


	10. Chapter 9

Eddie's P.O.V.

Loren: Eddie I don't know.

Eddie: I am so sorry please forgive me Loren I love you more than you can imagine.

He starts to cry.

Eddie: Please! Please forgive me! I would rather be dead than be without you. I will do anything for you to take me back.

Loren: ok

Eddie: I love you so much!

Loren: I love you too.

sorry it is so short I have not have a lot of time lately.


End file.
